1. Technical Field
This invention relates to dynamometers, and more particularly to a suspended single, large roll dynamometer adapted to be disposed within a compact pit with only a limited amount of clearance between the perimeter of the dynamometer and the interior walls of the pit.
2. Discussion
Single, large roll dynamometers are used in a wide variety of applications for simulating road load and inertia forces experienced by vehicles during testing and/or monitoring of various components of the vehicle, such as the engine thereof. Single roll dynamometers are typically disposed within a large pit in a floor of a test facility and include a large roll for engaging each driven wheel of the vehicle. Typically, the diameter of the rolls ranges from about 36" to about 48" or more. Until the present time, the dimensions of the pit had to be sufficient to allow easy access to various components which require periodic access by an individual such as a technician and for allowing individuals to enter the pit to install and service the dynamometer. The components requiring periodic inspection, maintenance or repair have heretofore been mounted on or near the dynamometer in positions not readily accessible from the top of the pit. Such prior art single roll dynamometers have thus required dimensions typically on the order of about 16 feet in length, 10 feet in width and 8 feet in depth. This is considerably larger than the overall dimensions of most 48" roll dynamometers, which typically range in length from about 10-12 feet, in width from about 4.5 feet to 5.0 feet and in overall height from about 4.5 feet to 5.5 feet.
The large pits required for the installation and service of prior art dynamometer have necessitated relatively costly decking to cover the relatively large pit area. Still further, the large dimensions of the pit, which can often be similar to those of a room, represent a costly component of a dynamometer system. Also, since the dimensions of pits associated with prior art dynamometers are large enough to allow individuals to physically enter the pit, suitable, and often costly, precautions must usually be employed to ensure that the dynamometer is not operated while an individual is in the pit.
In view of the above it will be appreciated that the size of a pit which has been heretofore required with prior art dynamometers can represent a significant cost in the overall installation of the system. Still further, the relatively large dimensions of the pit sometimes limit the areas in which a dynamometer system can be installed.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a dynamometer apparatus adapted to be disposed in a relatively compact pit without requiring the typically needed clearance around the perimeter of the dynamometer for access by an individual either in the installation of the dynamometer or to effect periodic inspection or repair of its various components.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a dynamometer apparatus having means for suspending the apparatus within a compact pit.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a dynamometer apparatus having its various components which require user access either during installation or for periodic inspection, maintenance or repair disposed in such a manner that same may be readily accessed by an individual without the individual physically entering the pit.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a dynamometer apparatus having a cradle for suspending the dynamometer within a compact pit, where the cradle may be secured to the pit by one or more individuals without the need for the individuals to physically enter the pit to effect installation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a dynamometer apparatus having a cradle for suspending the apparatus within a compact pit, and where the cradle includes means for allowing for thermal expansion and contraction of the cradle relative to the pit walls in response to significant ambient temperature changes within the pit or its surrounding environment.